The Devil Falls In Love
by FranklyDarko
Summary: Light resists newfound affection for L while barely tolerating the handcuff situation. Eventually resistance is futile, and a love confession spawns more problems than either expected. M for eventual sexual stuff does not follow real story very well.
1. Sportsmanship

Sportsmanship

The pace of the day was equal to the speed at which corn syrup drips in winter. With Misa out of the house at last, Light Yagami and his crouching companion L were left staring blankly at the air around them. Ryuk shot the pair of them contemptuous looks from the corner wall of the room. Only Light noticed and comprehended the Shinigami's anger: with L inside, Ryuk was on apple withdrawal. Precautions had to be taken to keep Light's inquisitive detective "friend" oblivious to the death god's existence. Unfortunately for Ryuk, this included no apples to snack on.

Unable to see Ryuk performing a series of highly impressive gymnastic feats, L sat calmly a few feet away, running his thumb across his lips. A bored Light coiled the chain between himself and L about his wrist, distracted. He had a few hours before Misa would return to steal what remained of his sanity.

"Light-kun, you're pulling me." L said softly from across the room.

Light tried hard not to laugh at the childish way L spoke this last sentence.

"The handcuffs were your idea Ryuzaki." Light reminded him, yanking a little more to provoke L.

The other boy turned and gave Light an incredulous glance enhanced by dark circles resulting from lack of sleep and eyeliner.

"This is only as painful as you want it to be Yagami-kun."

The younger boy rolled his eyes.

"How about a battle, eh Ryuzaki? I'm bored."

L's coal black eyes widened.

"You desire violence when bored. I'd say you're at 30 likelihood now."

"Oh shut up!" Light snapped.

"Easily angered too."

The chain clattered with a violent tug from Light's end.

Ryuk chuckled.

"Fine. Have it your way." L sighed, pushing back his shaggy black hair and rising from his comfortable position on the carpet. 

Though fairly small and skinny, L had tremendous athletic ability along with his obvious genius for academics. He and Light began in sparring poses. At first it appeared as though their encounter would be friendly, an exercise to relieve the boredom of the slow afternoon. It came off this way until Light landed his first hit against L's ear.

L felt it throb with pain, but pushed the sensation away and lunged for his opponent, striking with a furious kick to Light's stomach. Each ignored his individual aches and pains until a particularly angry punch from Light smacked L directly in the nose. Blood gushed over his pale face, and the young man fell backward, suddenly overcome with the true feeling of his injuries. The room swirled like turning water to L's eyes. He then acknowledged his exhausted body meeting the floor.

Light cackled lightly as he moved ever so slightly from L's collapse.

"Come on. We can play a game if you like. You can collect more evidence against me. I know it's your favorite hobby."

L did not answer.

Light glanced down. L's face was whiter than usual, spattered with stark splotches of red.

"Ryuzaki…"

Light crouched down.

L's eyes flickered open and shut. Guilt, a feeling Light Yagami had not felt in months, washed over him when he took in L's face and remembered the nonexistent hours of sleep he'd had that week. In no way was today a fair fight.

"L," he whispered softly into the ear he'd whacked just minutes before, hoping he'd respond to his code name.

L let out a gentle noise half between a cry and a moan. Light drew closer at the sound, his stomach flipping. Without thinking about it, he cupped L's face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"That wasn't fair of me to do."

L stirred.

"Hmm…compassion. You're back to 25."

Under normal circumstances, Light would have been quick to snap back with a sarcastic remark. He only responded by smiling gently and tracing the shape of L's face with one finger. The red blood accentuated the pale pink shade of L's lips. Light shook his head wondering why details like this were popping up.

"Yagami-kun?" L said quietly, a question in his voice.

The teenage boy sprung away from him and moved to a couch so L could rest and he could clear his head.


	2. Sleep

Sleep

"People think we're a pair of perverts in the street with these handcuffs Ryuzaki." Light muttered, trying and failing to divert his attention from the starting crowds of people.

"Ignore it Yagami-kun."

Easy for him to say, Light thought. L would be used to stares with his maniac appearance and strange mannerisms ranging from thumb sucking to cake-consuming to crouching down like a massive frog.

"I'll be in a better mood when this trip is over." Light muttered darkly.

Food had turned into a disaster situation. Ryuk was a writhing pretzel right now thanks to apple withdrawal, and Light was going equally crazy because L, in his infinite wisdom, had replaced all the normal food in the house with sweets. The only reason L agreed to go shopping was that he'd run out of strawberries. Light chose to take advantage of this to obtain some real food and get something to satiate Ryuk's cravings.

Suddenly Light noticed L stop mid-walk.

"What?"

His voice brought the detective somewhat back on track. L continued to walk. However, soon his feet trailed into the road. Light made this observation just in time-a car was speeding along, ready to meet L in a deadly collision. Arm shooting forward in an involuntary action, Light grabbed L and pulled him against his body, swearing.

"JESUS CHRIST RYUZAKI! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Light's arms were shaking violently.

"I was just having a thought about the Kira case Yagami-kun." L said calmly, gazing at Light with the wide eyes of a child.

"YOU NEARLY DIED!"

"Oh."

"OH?"

"I'm sorry. I should have been thinking more clearly."

"And they call you a master detective…" Light muttered darkly.

"Er, Yagami-kun?"

"What?"

"As flattered as I am that you rescued me, you may want to let go. People are staring even more."

Blushing furiously, Light released L, not even realizing how long he'd been holding him. They arrived at the grocery store, L leading the way. Light let him, lost in thought. He'd only dragged the idiot out of the street to save his own skin, they were handcuffed after all…if not that because it would be suspicious to have L get run over in his presence. The action had nothing to do with protecting L. Nothing. Unwanted and unwelcome, an image surfaced in Light's brain of doe-eyed L staring up his chest with a look of dawning comprehension. How pathetic. How stupid. How cute…

GAHHHHH!!

"You wanted rice right? Yagami-kun?"

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks."

He would not let his mind wander off in any direction with L that did not involve his dead body.

"Milk…apples…lettuce…these are all so boring!" L complained.

Man, was he skinny. The baggy clothes couldn't hide it when Light had tugged him closer. He could break him in half if he wanted to. He was finding it hard to want to.

"AAAAANNNNNDDDD CAKE!"

Light smiled.

"Idiot." He laughed, ruffling L's messy black hair.

L froze.

"Y-Yagami-kun?"

"Are you done?" Light asked gruffly, praying his tone would shadow over his affectionate act.

L blinked.

"Yeah…I guess."

**Later that day…**

"MISA IS HAPPY BECAUSE LIGHT IS HOME!!"

Light forced a smile.

"Hey."

L scuttled in after Light, peering over his shoulder at Misa.

"Kiss for Misa?"

Light leaned in and gave her a three-second peck.

"Misa will make dinner!" Misa squealed, taking their bags and running into the kitchen.

"You make her really happy." L mumbled.

"Huh." Light didn't know what to say. He failed to understand Misa's infatuation.

"Does she make you happy?"

Odd question.

"She gives me headaches." Light laughed deeply.

"You make me sick." L said.

What? Where did _that_ come from? Light wondered.

L had never been particularly fond of Misa and now he was all defensive…

Later that night, Light changed rapidly into pajamas, being careful to do so behind the bathroom door. L was completely absorbed by his computer. Light felt a bit jealous. He crawled into bed, closing his eyes. Clack. Clack. Clack.

"Aren't you sleeping?" Light asked, annoyed.

"I will when you're asleep, Yagami-kun."

"Light-kun."

"What?"

"Say LIGHT-kun, will you?"

"Yes…that would be nice."

L did not smile, but seemed sincere. L never smiled.

"You make me very sick, Light-kun."

AGAIN! Was this phrase some sort of tactic to aggravate him, or did he mean it?

"You should lie down." Light suggested, deciding to ignore the comment.

"I'm fine."

"Ryuzaki, it's not healthy to sleep sitting up."

"I'm fine."

"It's bad for your back."

"I don't mind."

"Please?"

"No."

"I can't sleep with you up like that! I'm tired. Lie down, please, for me?"

L ceased typing immediately.

"If it helps you, Light-kun."

He set down the laptop and plopped down.

"Don't you want blankets?"

"No."

"It gets cold at night."

"I will be fine."

Light gave up and shut his eyes.

"I've never been this close to another person before." L whispered.

"Are you serious?"

"Not in a long time."

"Is it bothering you?"

"No."

Light smiled in the darkness.

"Good night."

"Good night, Light-kun."


	3. Ten Second Happiness

Ten Second Happiness

The next night was worse.

L worked in a frenzy late into the night. His entire body was in overdrive, rushing around from his computer to the TV to a cascade of documents that eventually hid the floor. Light got so accustomed to the constant motion that he took a while to realize L had curled up like a cat in a spot on the floor-dead asleep. Today had been weird…first L collapsed and now after not letting Light see him yawn for weeks, he was deep in REM.

"Hey, I'm going to go through your top secret files, all right?"

Snore.

"Psst L, I'm Kira. BOO!"

Nothing.

A bit tired himself, Light began to leave for his bed, forgetting his permanent chain to L who was somehow heavy enough to make the process of walking more complex than usual. He whipped around ready to shake L awake, but as soon as his eyes landed on L's sleeping face, this idea left him. Quietly, he crossed over to L and lifted him up from the floor, cradling his head and feet in each arm. L rocked gently a few times before reaching the bed. Light set him down delicately and crawled in still wearing his day clothes.

"Hooray! Sleep!" Light thought, letting his head droop onto the pillow. He closed his eyes and waited for slumber to overtake him. Nothing had interfered with a good night's sleep for Light after the initial panic about the Death Note. Not Naomi. Not the FBI agents. Not the 64 cameras hidden in his room.

SO WHY THE HELL WAS HE UNABLE TO CRASH BECAUSE HE JUST REALIZED L MIGHT BE COLD?

Pissed off that his brain (heart?) wouldn't shut up. Tossing back his own blankets, he pulled L closer to him and chucked the covers over his rolled-up body.

"There." Light grumbled, putting his back to L's angelic sleeping face. His brain reverted to its usual sleep-ready mode: counting Shinigami jumping over fences. Sheep just didn't work.

ZZZZZZmmm Death Note. ZZZZZ mmm Misa getting run over by a truck. ZZZZZ mmm L's body heat drifting over from a few inches away-NOT AGAIN!

Light shot up in bed. Glancing down, L was fast asleep. Fast asleep but way too far away in his most recent opinion. Carefully, he secured an arm around the older boy and brought him close enough to merge their individual warmths. L's head curved to fit inside the crevice formed by the space between Light's head and shoulder.

"Light-kun…" L murmured, his hand grasping Light's shirt. He seemed to be saying this while sleeping.

"L…you aren't going to remember this, at least I think, but lately I've been thinking in percentages, and I think if I put my thoughts that way you might understand."

L nuzzled his neck. Still sleeping?

"I'm 60 sure I should take advantage of this moment and kiss you, 90 scared to do it, 20 confident about anything involving you, 100 in love with you and also 100 convinced you don't share my feelings."

He shut up quickly to soak up his own words.

"Incorrect, Light-kun."

L whispered into his chest.

Light's insides went cold. L had heard EVERYTHING.

Two glittering black dots peered up at Light. L smiled slightly.

"Kiss?"

Light blinked. He leaned in (not far since L was right there) and touched his lips gently to L's, eyes taking an eternity to close.

When he moved away, L was gazing up at him.

"Hi." He said, because nothing else came to him.

"Hello."

"I don't get this. I thought I made you sick."

L put a hand over his stomach.

"But you do."

L moved in, pressing his hands on either side of Light's neck, his lips attaching to Light's and staying there long, exploring the curves of Light's mouth tentatively in slow motion. Light felt something move beneath his skin and wrapped L in tighter against him, sensing the racing speed of L's heart. All ideas of sleep had now vanished. He rolled over on top of L, who gave himself into the world's tiniest gasp. Engrossed by the heat coming off L's body, Light's hand (the shackle free one) moved up underneath L's shirt, hungry for his warm skin on his fingers. He was almost to L's chest when at once Ryuk arrived, apple in hand, and L shakily breathed "Light-kun, wait-"

Ryuk stared, frozen in surprise and immobilizing laughter at the sight of L under Light, his face pink, and Light's hand distracted by L's skin, his mouth ready to press against his former enemy's neck. These two circumstances successfully brought Light to his senses. He ignored Ryuk, at least for now, and brought himself up from L, reluctantly ceasing his hands trip.

"Is something wrong?" Light asked in a voice of forced-calm.

He figured he was moving wayyy too fast considering his confession of love had happened only minutes before he set off to-to-to do something. He didn't even know for sure what he'd been doing. This freaked Light out-being confused. 

"Light…I'm…my job…you're under investigation."

Light laughed, communicating without words "Oh is that all"

"I don't care L. You can suspect me all you want. It won't change anything."

"But it will for me." L insisted.

"I can't think if we do this. I'll lose my mind over you and then I won't be able to do anything about Kira."

Light observed fearfully L's face going serious.

"It won't happen like that," he said quickly.

"We'll have to hide this whole thing from Misa anyway-you can work while she's here!"

"But your father as well…"

"He doesn't have to know."

Light let his hand fall onto L's and curled his fingers through his. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed the spidery fingers softly.

"I can't…"

"Then why did you tell me how you felt?" Light demanded angrily, shaking L's hand away now that he saw flirting wasn't going to change his mind.

L looked tearful.

"Because…I do feel that way and I wasn't thinking ahead. Light, I do love you, I just can't DO anything about it."

Scared he was going to lose him over something this stupid, Light cried:

"Please, we don't have to do anything. I was just going too fast. I forgot you may not want to-er…"

A hot blush came over him.

L went red.

"I mean anything in general. Not just sex."

"But, come on, we could do this L. How is it different than being friends with you aside from the making out and such?"

"It's a much greater emotional attachment. I can't risk it."

Light sat silent.

"I'm sorry Light-kun…" L whispered.

Light felt nauseous.

"Can we at least take off the handcuffs? I can't be this close to you under the circumstances. It will hurt too much."

"No." L decided without having to hesitate.

"Then…"

These words were surely not about to leave his mouth.

"Then…can I just hold you? Just tonight?"

L blinked.

"Yes. Just once though."

Light crushed L to his body. L buried his head in Light's chest and tried hard not to cry.


	4. Sweet Revenge

Sweet Revenge

The next morning, Light quite frankly wanted to die. He clung to L when he woke up, trying to memorize his body's shape and warmth so he could still have him in some way.

"Let go." L whispered.

Light obeyed just because he felt too sick to do otherwise. Showering was painful.

"Put towels over the glass." L said shyly.

"Why?"

"So I can't see you."

Light blushed as much as he didn't want to.

"Fine." He said angrily, grabbing some and draping them along the shower rack.

How dare L demand all this of his heart? It was ridiculous that last night he'd preached love and then proceeded to torture him like this. All torture deserved revenge. He decided to take advantage of a chance to play dirty.

"Fine." He said angrily, grabbing some and draping them along the shower rack.

How dare L demand all this of his heart? It was ridiculous that last night he'd preached love and then proceeded to torture him like this. All torture deserved revenge. He decided to take advantage of a chance to play dirty.

Once he was in the shower, L on the other side of the door blocked from Light's body by towels, Light started. He faked a gentle moan and heard L move slightly: his desired reaction. Grinning, Light decided to take it a step further.

"Ahhh…L, please don't stop…"

Followed by a deep false groan.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" L shouted.

"I beg to differ." Light snarled, stepping out of the shower without turning the water off or putting a towel on. He was pleased to find L bright crimson, determinedly crossing his legs.

Light's bitter happiness did not last long. The day went on and he found himself unable to even fake being affectionate toward Misa. L sat as far away from Light as his chain would allow. Now he talked animatedly to a very confused Misa and ignored Light as much as he could without looking suspicious. Ryuk was vastly entertained by this latest development and stuck around to watch. Light beat up his brain trying to keep L out of it. It didn't work. He made comments and did things that brought L, normally in complete control of his emotions, on the verge of tears. Still, he was reasonably safe from disaster until Misa had to run off and Ryuk got bored with the silent treatment display.

He and L were alone. Light spoke to him endlessly from nonsense small talk to copious compliments. L refused to respond. Light was going out of his mind.

"L…"

Nothing.

It was time for drastic action.

It was time for change.

It was time to take it out on the sweets.

Light yanked the chain and dragged a surprised L into the kitchen where he proceeded to throw boxes of cookies, cakes, cartons of ice cream, hard candies, and a glass of maraschino cherries out of the window.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" L screamed.

"I'm Kira, L." Light whispered.

Before L could react, Light crawled on top of him, pinning him to the carpet.

"Light,"

He bent over to L's ear.

"And what do you know about Kira?"

He slipped the one safe maraschino cherry into his mouth.

"He hates to lose."

L frantically tried to release himself. It failed miserably. He tried to keep his eyes off the cherry dangling from Light's lips, but the red would not escape him, the sugar wafted past his brain. He glanced up. He was shivering from withdrawal, but as he stared harder, he reconsidered what from as the things he could not ignore went from the cherry to the soft lips holding them, the gleaming hair hanging in Light's face, the muscular arms pinning him down…

"Please don't do this…"

"Don't you want it?" Light asked innocently.

"I'm saving it for you. Come on, take it."

Light gently leaned his forehead to L's and slid his mouth slightly open.

Sugar. Light. Sugar. Light. Sugar. Light. Light Sugar. Surely that would leave at least a 20 chance of an overdose…

"It's okay L, you know I'm Kira now. The threat of your job is gone. So go for it. Take the cherry."

L blushed. He swiveled his head slightly to match Light's mouth. Light opened his lips further, allowing L to push his tongue shyly through. L moved in tiny licks, not catching his prize.

"Don't be shy." Light said the best he could with his mouth indisposed.

He suckled gently on L's bottom lip. L squeezed Light's arm hard in response. His tongue slid all the way into Light's mouth, just barely reaching his candied fruit. The taste escaped him when Light moved it away playfully, just out of reach.

"Please, Light-kun…"

"Please what?"

"Please let me have it."

"You have to earn it."

L maneuvered throughout Light's mouth, their tongues tangling together in the process. When L grasped the cherry at last, his tongue brushed Light's inner cheek, and a small satisfied noise escaped him.

L bit down gratefully and swallowed his treat.

Light did not consider this a victory for L.

L squirmed beneath him as Light began to suck lightly on his neck.

"Light-kun, no…not…please…"

His voice faltered in his reprimand, broken by harsh gasps.

Light gave L's neck a little lick.

"Light,"

L's arms wilted. Taking this as a surrender of sorts, Light removed his hands from their tight lock around L's wrists. As a precaution he gently pressed on one of L's arms while his free hand ran over his stomach, smooth and warm. Just his finger touched L's chest at first, moving shyly along. He pulled L's shirt above and off of him one-handed. Hungrily, he ran his hands all over L's exposed body, nuzzling his head into his shoulder. L did nothing but breathe hard and tremble at Light's touch. Light's kisses moved downward, scattering over L's chest and stomach. L suppressed giggles. Light chanced a glance at him and only saw L staring hard in the opposite direction.

Light kissed higher up his chest and felt a violent tremble from L as his mouth caressed his nipple. He didn't move from this chosen spot, which resulted in L bursting into a spasm of whimpers, clinging to Light for support.

Light kissed higher up his chest and felt a violent tremble from L as his mouth caressed his nipple. He didn't move from this chosen spot, which resulted in L bursting into a spasm of whimpers.

"Do you want me to stop?" Light asked, raising his head and taking in L's anxious face.

"Of course I do!" L yelled.

Light got off of him and sat down beside L, who lay breathing hard, his nipple pink from the gentle movements of Light's mouth. He felt ridiculous, scared, and incredibly empty with Light staring into space blankly beside him.


	5. Manipulation

Manipulation

"That's it? You're done?"

"You said stop." Light reminded him.

"But-"

"YOU STARTED THIS." Light screamed.

"Make up your mind, do you want me or not?" He added.

"OF COURSE I WANT YOU!' L shouted even though they were mere inches away. He sat up and locked eyes with Light.

"Come and get me then." Light snarled.

"Hostile attitude: 35."

"I already told you I'm Kira-100 you bastard."

"Prove it." L challenged.

Light sprung forward and kissed L hard, taking him to the floor again. While Light returned to smothering him with kisses, L moved a shaking hand towards Light's shirt and began unbuttoning so fast his hands scrambled in a rush for most of the time instead of making any progress. Light laughed mockingly at L's hands crawling all over him.

"Nervous?" Light breathed.

L responded by ripping Light's shirt off, buttons forgotten.

"I liked that one." Light faked sounding sad.

"Come on Kira, less talk, more action."

"As you wish."

Light shrugged what was left of his shirt to the floor and pulled L against him, smiling at the unique sensation of L's bare chest against his own. He slid his hands lower and fumbled with the opening to L's pants.

"L-Light-kun?" L gasped, rethinking his previous suggestion.

Light slipped his hand beneath L's boxers while holding him tightly with the other arm.

"W-wait, maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

His stomach lurched as Light stroked him.

"You were just joking when you said you were Kira right? To make me mad? Light? Say something! Because I mean I could really get in trouble if I get a hand job from Kira."

"Will you be quiet L? You can't enjoy this if you keep talking."

"But, Light, I…I (the last syllable dragged out longer than usual) oh, Light, ahhhhhh…"

L released soft moans and gasps of pleasure willed by Light's hand. The sounds made Light's skin heat up, and he felt slightly embarrassed that L could most likely feel his erection against his leg.

Sweat slid down L's face. Light eagerly eased the droplets off with his tongue. L let him continue another minute before he pulled his hand away and yanked Light's pants down to his knees. They shed their last remaining garments and peered timidly at the other's body while he wasn't looking. Light edged close to L and drew a line down his back with his index finger. L shivered.

"Are you sure L?" Light asked softly, stroking a thing line of hair out of L's face.

He nodded.

Light kissed him deeply, stroking the curves of L's back. He swung an arm around L and moved him gently on the floor. L was quivering madly.

"I love you." Light said softly, pushing L's stray hairs away from his face.

L smiled and put his hand up to Light's face.

"I love you too."

Light took a deep breath and pressed his naked body to L's shaking one.

"Don't be scared L."

L nodded bravely.

He moved inside of him. L cried out suddenly and dug his fingers into Light's back. Light struggled to move as gently as possible while ecstasy slowly stole over him. His lips met L's again briefly in a struggle to be more affectionate, but soon a moan escaped Light that broke their mouths apart. They moved together breathing hard.

"Light…I can't ever do this again, you know."

"Excuse me?" Light said, fighting for each word.

"I…because…you…are…Kira…after…all…"

Light barely reacted.

"You won't ever be doing this again L. I know that already."

"What?"

"This is all manipulation. You'll be dead when it's over. I finally got your name."

L's eyes widened, horrified.

"Light-kun, that's a really shitty thing to tell me right when I'm about to come."

"At least it all ends on a good note." Light murmured, anger in his voice.

He waited for L to finish before collapsing, exhausted, on his side.

L waited.

Light rolled over and stared after L.

L knew he could only have seconds. He only had seconds, and his last thoughts were going to be about Light Yagami's body.

Soft brown eyes were fixated on him.

L's heart felt like it was going to explode. Maybe this was it?

A full minute passed.

"Light-kun…what's going on?"

"Come here."

Light pulled L close and snuggled into him.

"Wha-"

Light's eyes were shining.

"You didn't really have my name?" L asked.

Light looked into L's dark eyes.

"What do you think?"

L smiled slightly.

"That's it then."

Light kissed L's forehead.

"It's more the fact that I love you, Lawliet."


End file.
